


The Weight of Her World

by Cupcakes-n-Stuff (TightTights)



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU technically, Cliche, Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, Post-Finale, Sibling Rivalry, Soap Opera, again with some headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightTights/pseuds/Cupcakes-n-Stuff
Summary: When the question of a certain eligible bachelor is posed by her sister, Fiona invites some unintended consequences into her life.





	1. Callings

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is it. A love triangle fic. Sorry about the cliche, but it must be done. No alternating perspectives for this one, it's all Fiona.

The campfire crackled, its tongues licking the leg of skag meat mounted on a skewer. Fiona rotated her dinner with a sigh. It was far from gourmet, and just about everything dined on its fair share of garbage out here-- but as the saying went: hunger is the best seasoning.

The pangs in her stomach brought her mind around to a certain hybrid-eyed sap who insisted she take along a veritable wagon of rations, having little idea that she intended to live off the land-- something every Pandoran who survives past the age of five knows how to do. She resisted his dejected look when she explained that a burden of supplies would have merely weighed her down, and the easy plunder would have attracted bandits like blowflies to a corpse.

She appreciated the thought, nonetheless. He seemed to perk up a little at that.

The ECHO in her ear beeped.  Fiona huffed. _And the devil appears_ , she thought. She activated the ECHO transmitter in her ear. “May I take your order?”

_Fiona?_

"Who do you think?"

_Are you okay?_

"Peachy.  So is Sasha."

_Good, that’s good. You hadn’t checked in in a while, so-,_

“You really worry too much. This is like a stroll through the backyard for us.”

_You must have had some backyard. Alright, sorry to have bothered you._

Fiona smiled. She glanced around for Sasha before saying, “No bother. Thanks, Rhys.”

_I wish I could be out there with you._

“No, you don’t, unless you enjoy having sand chafe you everywhere. Inside and out.”

The warm chuckle in her ear put her at ease. _Ouch. Well, as I said before, call me anytime if you need anything._

Fiona rotated the skewer. “Some hot sauce would be nice.”

_Wha-? Really?_

“I’m kidding. Have a good night.”

_Okay. You, too._

“Who you talking to?"

Fiona cut the feed to her ear as Sasha emerged from the bushes, the latter smoothing out her skirt.  Sasha continued, “That Rhys again?  Wow. I go to do my business and you are instantly on the ECHO with him.”

“He just called to check on us,” Fiona answered, a bit more gruffly than she intended.

With her signature crossed arms and incredulous look, she said, “Nah, not on us. On _you._ That’s why he gave you the comm and not me.”

Fiona removed the skewer from the heat, placing it on a flat slab of stone. “Or he just trusted me to lead our excursion out here into Satan’s sandbox.”

“Yet he’s been calling you morning, noon, and night.”

“Who knew he was such a mother hen.”

“Sure, sure. Is dinner about ready?”

“Help yourself.”

Sasha squatted next to her, and with careful fingers, she pinched off a morsel of meat with a rough tug. “Might be a little overdone here, sis.”

Fiona did the same, popping the shreds of meat into her mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly. “Trust me. The char will help with the taste.”

Sasha ate her piece, and made a face as she chewed, saying, “Gotta give this one to ya, sis.” She gulped down her bite with some difficulty. Despite the foul taste, the sisters ate their way to the bone. After pushing down the last bit of meat, Sasha leaned back on her haunches and swept her eyes over Fiona.

Fiona rolled her eyes. “What?”

“I’ve noticed how he looks at you ever since we beat the Traveler. You haven’t given it any thought?”

“Thought to what, exactly?” Fiona said, unable to prevent her rolling eyes.

“Come on. He’s decent, good-looking, owns a company, and so far hasn't shown signs of megalomania. And he’s still a bachelor. And how long has it been since you’ve had a steady date?”

Fiona pivoted to face the fire. “I’m not in the mood for this, Sash.”

Sasha did the same, holding her hands out to the flame. “I’m just saying. I’m sure he won’t say no. Take a chance.”

“Listen, at this point in my life, all I’m interested in are Vaults. It’s my calling, sis, and I want to find my own way. And if Athena is any example, I can’t expect to have much time for stuff like that. Wouldn’t be fair to either of us.”

Sasha made a thoughtful noise, prompting a sigh from Fiona.

Sasha then said, “He may not be a Vault, but I think he could make you happy.”

Fiona huffed.   “If you think so damn much of him, then why don’t you ask him out?”

Sasha reeled, but the glint in her eye prompted a pang of regret in Fiona. It intensified when Sasha then said, “You know what? Maybe I will. If it’s really okay with you?”

Fiona ran a hand over her face. _Shit. What the hell can I say now?_    “Fine. Give it your best shot for all I care.”

“Alright. Once we get back to civilization, I’m doing it.  I really am.”

“And I said 'fine'.”

Sasha smirked. “And then we’re going to fall in love, go to dinners, make out, etcetera.” She went on in an obvious attempt to rile her sister.

Fiona stopped rising to her bait when they were kids. With her best poker face, she said, “‘Kay. If you’re done, I’m ready for a nap.”

Sasha huffed as Fiona removed her hat and jacket. She stretched out by the fire, her jacket serving as a pillow. While not comfortable, she was accustomed to such sleeping arrangements. When she closed her eyes, she heard her sister shuffle. Then, silence-- save for the distant cry of a rakk.

* * *

 

The lead was a bust. The ‘Vault’ promised at the coordinates Rhys gave Fiona and Sasha turned out to be nothing more than an arragement of painted stones. The colorful phrases and lewd depictions among the squiggles and swirls evidenced the kind of expressionism most Pandoran residents were capable of.  The site offered no portals, no loot, no nothing, only ornery locals and even more ornery fauna. They booked retreat from these hazards on a ‘borrowed’ bandit car, with Fiona flooring it across the vast stretches of sand and grass.

Rhys was calling her. _Incessantly._ Fiona refused to answer, cursing under her breath every time it beeped in her ear.

“GO AWAY!” she shouted into the air.

“Calm down, sis,” Sasha said to her from the passenger seat. “You should answer him.”

“To hell with him right now. I can’t believe what a waste of time this was,” Fiona growled, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“Maybe we were just a little too optimistic.”

“No, we were a far too naive.”

“Come on. Rhys wouldn’t have given us bad information if he knew about it.”

“Then that would make him _incompetent_ , which is what we should have counted on in the first place.”

“He was just trying to help us. Help you with your ‘calling’, as you said.”

“What is your definition of the word ‘help’ in this case?”

Sasha grunted, rolling her eyes.

Fiona’s grip relaxed, though her brow remained knitted. Another round of beeping pierced her. Swearing under her breath, she touched her ear.

“What!” she said.

_Hey! Where have you been?_

In her sweetest voice, “We very much enjoyed the art exhibit you recommended to us, but we're not interested in having out flesh and bones join the gallery."

_What do you mean? What about the Vault?_

“There was no Vault, you moron.”

“Hey,” Sasha said to her, frowning.

_What? How could-? It was a sealed file, I thought-...Shit. I’m sorry, Fi. I’m starting to realize that Atlas may not have the most up-to-date records._

“No kidding!” Fiona said.

_I swear, I’ll make it up to you. I’ll do a lot better with vetting my information from now on._

The sincerity behind his words pushed back against her frustration, and she found herself smiling despite her aggravation with him. “I’m going to hold you to that.” She glanced over to Sasha. She added, “By the way, my sister wants a word with you when we get back.”

Sasha’s eyes went wide, matching her smile. Fiona smiled too as she listened to Rhys say, _Oh?  Alright. Tell her I’ll pay her a visit once my schedule opens up. Might be able to swing by New Helios tomorrow morning for a few minutes._

“Tomorrow,” Fiona mouthed to Sasha, who responded with a pout. To Rhys, she said, “Really? You can’t come by today? What could be more important than family?”

He filled her ear with a heavy sigh. _In this case, it’s dollar signs. If I can’t secure an investment today, then it might be a while before I can visit you again, let alone help you with Vaults._

“Oh,” Fiona said. Despite Sasha continuing to pout next to her, she continued, “Tomorrow morning’s fine, then. Good luck.”

_Thanks. I look forward to seeing you. Uh, both of you._

“See you,” Fiona said before cutting the feed.

“What did he say? You got real serious there.”

“He’s coming by tomorrow.”

“Duh, I was listening to that part.”

“He’s-- I’m not sure.”

“Oh.” Sasha’s attention turned to the road ahead.

Fiona glanced at her. “Still going to ask for a date?”

“Of course I am. Can’t back out now.”

* * *

 

Fiona woke to the sounds of running water and clanging pots. Her eyes darted across the ceiling as she deduced the origin of the noise-- the kitchen. She picked the crumbs from her bleary eyes as she hoisted herself up from her cot, seeing that Sasha’s was empty. Throwing on her blouse and pants, she shambled out from the bedroom and toward the kitchenette, where she found her sister up and at ‘em, scraping at skillet with a spatula. Nearby, strips of stalker bacon cooled on a paper towel.

“Morning,” Sasha threw over her shoulder.

“You’re up early,” Fiona said, shuffling toward her. After rubbing an eye with the heel of her hand, her brow knitted. “I thought you didn’t eat breakfast.”

“This is a special occasion,” Sasha said. As Fiona approached, the glistening, pepper-crusted bacon that practically shouted her name. After their time in the wilderness, it was a treat to have seasoning on a meal.

Yet as she reached out to pilfer a slice, Sasha turned and batted her hand away with inhuman reflexes.

“Hey!” Fiona protested.

“Uh-uh. Those are for our guest.”

“Oh. Oh, I get it now. You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Sasha turned back to the skillet, in which Fiona spied a fluffy mound of eggs. “I’ve been saving those slices for just an occasion like this. Leave ‘em alone.”

“He might not be here for another hour or two. They’ll be stone cold by then,” Fiona said, unable to hold back a whiny tone.

“It’s no trouble to warm them back up.” Sasha’s eyes shot daggers at her.

At that, Fiona backed off. “Alright, fine. Are you at least going to offer me a bite of those?” She nodded toward the skillet.

“Yeah, yeah. Just needs a few more seconds. There’s a pot of coffee there, too.”

“All is well, then.” Fiona fetched a mug off of the counter, and after a quick rinse, she poured herself a tall serving. She sighed blissfully when the scent filled her nose.

After a few sips, she met with Sasha holding a plate of eggs to her chin. “Thanks,” Fiona said, grabbing the nearest fork and diving in.

“Ugh. I can hardly stand to watch you sometimes,” Sasha remarked as yellow chunks fell from Fiona’s mouth.

“I can hardly comprehend you feeling nauseated in the presence of actual food, especially after what we’ve been eating the past couple days,” Fiona said between bites. “And even if it’s only in the mornings.”

Sasha, too, grabbed a mug and poured in a splash of joe. “You just watch me around lunchtime. Even the vacuum of space has nothing on me.”

“I’m sure.”

Sasha wiggled her brow. “Maybe I can get Rhys to treat me.”

“Always got your mind on the prize,” Fiona said wryly.

“Oh, so he _is_ a prize now? Sure you don’t want to trade places with me?”

Fiona set her cleaned plate on the countertop, saying, “Hell no.”

Sasha brought the mug to her lips and shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

A sharp rap came at the front door. Fiona locked eyes with her sister for a pause. The knocking came again.

“Who is it?” Sasha called, setting her mug down.

“It’s me.”

Before Fiona could blink, Sasha had already dashed out of the kitchen and hurried for the door lock. Fiona also stepped out from the kitchen, but kept her distance.

Sasha toggled the latch and pulled the door wide. “Come in, stranger!”

“Hey, Sash. Thanks. Glad you’re awake,” Rhys said, stepping inside. “You needed to see me?"

“Do I!” Sasha said, tossing a glance back to Fiona.

“Fiona, hey,” Rhys said, breaking into a wide grin.

“Hey,” she said, shifting her weight. Fiona crossed her arms and frowned when she noticed the bags under his eyes. 

“First thing’s first,” Sasha said, turning on her heel. She rounded back to the kitchen, calling, “I made us some breakfast. Let me make you a plate. Coffee?”

Rhys followed, but stopped short next to Fiona, saying, “Oh, thanks Sasha, but I really can’t stick around.” Sasha did not seem to listen as a clatter of utensils and plates ensued. To Fiona, he said, “I have an luncheon offworld with a potential investor. The one I mentioned to you yesterday.” He rolled his eyes. “Here I thought owning a company meant my days of being a kissass were over.”

“Are you alright?” Fiona asked.

“Yeah, great. I couldn’t seal the deal with them then, but I’m feeling pretty good about this afternoon.”

“Wasn’t talking about that,” Fiona said. She reached out to smooth an errant lock of hair. “You kind of look like shit. No, not kind of. A lot like shit.”

“Gee, thanks,” he said, smoothing out his jacket. “It’s been a long week. Hey, listen, I’m sorry about the bad info on the Vault. I honestly believed it was-” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I hate knowing that I wasted your time.”

“Water under the bridge.”

“No, it’s not okay.”

“We made it back in one piece.  Don’t beat yourself up.” Fiona flicked a spot of dirt off of his lapel. “At least not more than you have already by the looks of it.”

Rhys huffed with amusement. Smiling at her, he said, “Whatever you say, partner. Say, do you happen know what Sasha wanted to see me about?”

Fiona looked away toward the kitchen, saying, “Couldn’t tell you.”

“Huh.”

“But I have a favor to ask.”

"Hit me."

“Try the bacon. It’ll put her in a good mood.”

“Uh, okay,” he said dumbly as Sasha emerged from the kitchen with a plate of the carefully-arranged meat in question. Beside it, a dollop of eggs, with a fork resting on top.

“It may not be what you’d find at a four-star restaurant, but it’s fresh,” Sasha said.

Rhys glanced between her and her offering. “Looks great, and nothing beats homemade,” he said, accepting the plate from her. Fiona appreciated him going along, but as he nibbled the bacon, and the pleased expression on Sasha’s face grew, a sudden discomfort with the situation overwhelmed her.

Fiona glanced between them, then said, “I’m going out for some air. I’ll let you two chat.”

“Wait,” Rhys said, a bacon strip tumbling from his mouth as she passed by him.

“This is between us, Atlas man,” Sasha said, poking him in the sternum. “Eat up, then we’ll get down to business.”

“Should I be scared? Fiona?”

“I believe in you,” she said, calling over her shoulder.

“Hello? Eyes over here,” Sasha said curtly.

That was the last clear sentence Fiona heard before she shut the front door behind her, and the voices became distorted mumbles. She remained still with her back against the door for a beat, conscious of nothing but the pulse thudding in her neck. 


	2. Risky Ventures

Short gusts flung dust and sand against her as Fiona wandered through the sun-baked streets of New Helios. She secured her blouse closer to her. Sometimes, though it was always dark, she missed the protection from the elements in Hollow Point’s cave. Then again, the locals were far more likely to attempt to brain her while out for a stroll. That she did not miss.

And in terms of resources, New Helios served as a natural base for her and Sasha. Didn’t hurt that Vaughn hooked them up with much roomier accommodations, too.

Sasha never complained. With Felix gone, perhaps a change of venue was for the best.

Her legs took her further and further away from her abode, until she began wandering the perimeter of town. As she kicked away the odd pebble in her path, her attention soon fell upon a spacecraft parked a few meters away. While its placement aroused her curiosity, but even more intriguing was its build. The shape of the cockpit and cabin suggested Hyperion, but the wings and engines were definitely not.  She made a slow lap around the craft. A paint job of white with black and red accents did a serviceable job of unifying the disparate pieces.

She also noted the short flight of stairs deployed from the plug door, and residual warmth radiating from its engines. Both suggested recent use.

“Oh,” she said aloud as the realization came to her.

Then, as though to confirm it, Rhys spoke from behind her.

“So? What do you think?”

Rhys passed her by-- more like strutted past her, moving to stand next to the craft with his fingers curled around his lapels.

“I really don’t know what I was expecting,” she answered, crossing her arms.

“Oh, come on. She’s a fine steed,” he said, patting the hull. “Aren’t you? Yes you are!” he cooed.

“Stop,” Fiona begged. Glancing around, she said, "I think the caravan was swankier than this."

Rhys held a hand over his heart. “Ouch. Well, even if you aren’t impressed, I for one am thrilled to finally have my own personal space jet. Taking public transport offworld shall no longer weaken my image.  Can I offer you a tour?” He bowed, gesturing her to the stairs.

“Alright,” Fiona said, eyeing him warily. She stepped through the threshold, glancing to her left at the cockpit, and to her right at the cabin. The arrangement of seats in the cabin evidenced its previous life as a military transport. Now, however, the walls were brightly painted in a crisp white, and the seats along its interior were generously cushioned.

“Is that supposed to be a mini bar?” Fiona asked, spotting a barren countertop at the far end of the cabin.

“It will be. I haven’t stocked yet.”

“No champagne and caviar, then?”

“I’m afraid not,” Rhys said, sighing. “Working on it, though.”

“Right,” Fiona said, her face falling.

Rhys, however, perked back up and gestured her into the cockpit. “Take a look here, though.”

Compared to the cabin, the cockpit left room to be desired. Fiona squeezed through into the tight space, and settled into the first officer’s chair. Rhys then crammed his lankier body through and plopped himself in the captain’s seat. Running his hands over the armrests, he said, "Pleather seating, though. That's a plus. And extra large cupholders!" Rhys said, pointing them out.

“Where did you even find this bucket?” Fiona asked.

"Find? I designed it myself, Fi."

"Did you forget how long your legs are?" she remarked with a smirk, nodding to Rhys’ jutting knees.

Rhys failed to appreciate the humor, and he looked away. "Listen, I know it's not mindblowing state-of-the-art, but it's what I've got."

His earnest tone shamed her into silence. She glanced down to her hands in her lap. When the pause grew too thick, she wet her lips and said, "It's fine, Rhys. The appearance is a mixed bag, but I’m sure it’ll get you where you need to go. Kinda like someone I know.”

Rhys threw her an incredulous look. “Really? Gosh, that was almost nice.”

“Don’t get used to it.” She snapped on the seatbelt. “Well?"

“Well, what?” Rhys said, glancing at her belt.

“Aren’t you going to give me a ride? You know, ‘show me what this baby can do’?”

Rhys blinked, straightening in his chair. “Oh, well, only if you want me to. No pressure, though. You’ve humored me enough for today.”

Fiona rolled her eyes. “You are so dense sometimes. Just fly the thing, damn it.”

“Okay, okay.”

“Wait, you have an appointment to make, don’t you?”

Rhys shrugged. “They can wait.”

Fitting his metal fingers into the console like keys in a lock, he rotated the socket until the panel came alive with blinking lights. After going through the checklist displayed on a panel above him, the doors shut and latched, and engines throttled up. Loudly.

“Ready?” he shouted.

Fiona nodded, but tightened her grip on the armrests.

After a few more key presses from Rhys, the plane shuddered as it lifted vertically off the ground. Once clear of the buildings, it shot into the air, and Fiona fought back a wave of panic when the shuddering intensified. Her fingers fused to her armrests in a deathlike grip. Yet as soon as it crested, the shuddering faded, then stopped once they were cruising.

She let out a long breath.

"See?  Nice, huh?" he said over the persistent engine noise.

"One way to put it," she called back, her knuckles still white as a sheet.

"No loopty-loops for you, then?"

"I think you'd be the one regretting that idea, Sir Pukesalot."

"Touche!"

Fiona leaned toward the window, taking in the expanse of barren bluffs and crags, and the glitter of the morning sunlight off of the tin roofs below. They floated above it all like a cloud. It was a heady feeling she could get used to.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Rhys said suddenly.

“Knew what?”

“About Sasha.”

Fiona leaned back into her seat. “I did. Sorry.”

“No, I get it. I can’t say it was totally unexpected, though.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“While we were looking for Gortys’ pieces, I got a hunch. I admit, I’m really flattered.”

“So-- what did you say to her?”

Rhys paused, then said, “I told her I’d think about it.” He glanced over to her. “I mean, unless you don’t want me to.”

“The thinking part?”

“Funny.”

“Why would my say even matter? This is between you two. I trust you to be adults about it.”

“Well, I-...yeah. I guess you’re right.”

“Just don’t leave her hanging, okay?”

“I won’t. I’ll have a better answer for her once I know how this deal is going to turn out.”

“You make is sound like you’ll be negotiating your life with a firing squad.”

Rhys shrugged.  “It’s not skags, bandits, or corporate thugs, but since my fate is tied to the success of Atlas, the stakes feel like they’re similar sometimes.”

“Makes sense. I’m sorry it’s been hard.”

“It’s a tough sell when your company had been defunct for so long. Mix in the fact that a former Hyperion employee is running the business, plus what happened to Helios, and see if that opens up any minds, let alone wallets.”

“Good thing we’re no strangers to risky ventures, then.”

Rhys smiled at that. “Say, you wouldn’t want to come along, would you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Luncheon’s on Eden Prime. You don’t have to be there for the prostrations, but once I’m done, there’s a really nice promenade we could-,”

“Are you crazy?” Fiona cut him off, unable to stand him speaking anymore.

“It was just-,” Rhys quickly said, then hesitated. “Just a suggestion. Thought it’d be fun. Just forget it.”

“I think it’s time we landed, don’t you think?”

“Fine.”

Rhys directed the aircraft back to New Helios, initiating a painfully awkward ride back as they said no other word to one another. They touched down in approximately the same spot as before, and as soon as Rhys cut the engines, Fiona threw off her harness and squeezed out of the cockpit.

“Fiona."

Fiona paused at the plug door. “What?”

“Tell Sasha yes.”

Her blood ran cold, and her already harried pulse jumped. “Yes, what?”

“She’s got a date. I’ll pick her up tonight.”

Fiona knew she could not muster a response that did not involve long strings of expletives. Instead, she took her fury out on the door handle, letting herself out with a rough jerk and an even rougher push forward. She did not wait for the stairs to deploy, choosing instead to leap to the ground, where she only just held herself back from running through town.  The noise of Rhys' jet taking off spurred her even more.

When she arrived home, she found Sasha leaned against the front door frame, with crossed arms and a scowl. Her apparent displeasure grew more intense as Fiona marched up the steps, breathing hard.

“And just where have you been?” Sasha said, stopping her as Fiona tried to barrel past her.

“Congratulations. I’m going to give you my ECHO earpiece. Should help you plan your time together.”

Stunned, Sasha retreated back from the doorway and allowed her sister through. “You mean-?” she said, a grin spreading across her face.

“I ran into him.  We talked.”

“Wow. I’m surprised, but thanks! I was sure he was going to say no when he left.”

The moment Fiona handed the ECHO device over, Sasha secluded herself in the bedroom. Fiona assumed her exile in the kitchen, punishing herself with a lukewarm mug of coffee. Beside her, leftover bacon rested on a platter. The sight of those fatty strips, which looked so tempting before, now turned her stomach. In swift motions, she snatched up the platter and dumped it in the trash.


	3. The World Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to do longer installments, so updates may be delayed. Thank you for your patience! And for the kudos/feedback. That helps.

Rhys made the deal.

At least, that’s what Fiona presumed; exactly three weeks passed by since they parted on awkward terms, without a word between them since. Her first clue: her sister’s absences grew more frequent and more lengthy. Each time that white jet whisked her away into the sky, It was difficult not to worry.

Yet her sister’s absence in and of itself only aroused Fiona’s suspicions. The occasions Sasha did return home, however, told the rest of the story. First, it was the earrings. Then, the designer handbag. The next time Sasha burst through the door, Fiona scarcely recognized her. Though her sister’s accessories remained constant - hair bands, goggles, and crop tops - her bright, patchy outfits evolved into uniform patterns and refined fabrics. Instead of pinks and oranges, she sported all blacks and midnight blues. Though the changes altogether softened the edges of her Pandoran roots, and the palette left Fiona with a distasteful reminder of a certain executive.

Not that she would bother Sasha with such a pointless observation. The truth was, she grew more and more graceful and elegant every time Fiona saw her, and the changes agreed with her. Despite her shadowy tones, her cheer and vitality radiated against their barren walls and bleak furniture of their home on Pandora. The comparison between Fiona’s chipped leathers, worn seams, and fraying confidence felt starkest of all.

At least Sasha brought her back a new hat from some offworld bazaar. She could not remember where, but it was just the right size, with a buttery felt interior. And Rhys wasn’t sure you’d like it, Sasha had said.

Fiona never touched it since.

 

* * *

 

Fiona just finished rinsing her face when the dull rumble filled the air, followed by the whine of jet engines. The noise faded as she blotted her cheeks and combed her fingers through her bangs. When the noise returned and the sink rattled, she paused to stare at herself in the mirror, counting down the minutes.

When the knock at the front door came, she resumed preening. In the next instant, the door flung open, followed by a click-clatter of heavy heels.

“I’m home!” Sasha called, followed by a contented sigh.

“Welcome back,” Fiona called.

“Where are you?”

“In here.”

Sasha appeared in the doorway to the washroom and leaned against the frame. Her dreads spiraled and fastened in a bun to the side, and teardrop beads dangled from its crimp.

“Pretty,” Fiona said.

“Thanks.”

“You know, I’ve got to admit, he seems to be treating you right,” Fiona remarked.

“I’ve been to five separate planets now. _Five._ I don’t know if I can ever go back to vending machines now that I’ve seen literally miles of open markets. I’ve tried so many different foods I can’t even remember. And he’s a genius when it comes to accommodations. He gets the _best_ rooms for us.”

Fiona quirked a brow. “Shared rooms?”

“Well, yeah.”

Fiona shot her a wry look. “Aren’t you guys are moving fast.”

Sasha’s face fell, and she sighed.

Fiona noticed, but before she could question her, Sasha quickly said, “So? What did I miss? What’s new?”

Fiona shrugged, pushing back from the basin. “Same old, same old.”

“You know, I’ve been feeling a little guilty lately. Like I’ve left you in a lurch.”

“Not really. Still waiting on Athena to get back to me on some leads. In the meantime, I’ve been taking the odd jobs Vaughn’s given me.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“Um,” Fiona started, pushing past Sasha and out towards their bedroom where a basket of laundry waited for her on the cot.

“Fiona?” Sasha called, following her.

“Just busy work.”

At that, Sasha put her hands to her hips.

Fiona began to fold clothes, and tried to ignore her sharp gaze. She adding, “Just some deliveries. No big deal.”

Sasha said, “And just where is Vaughn sending you? Not by yourself, I hope. Not that you couldn’t handle it, but you’re my sister, and I’d feel better knowing someone has your back.”

Fiona paused mid-fold. “It’s really not that serious.”

“In that case, I’ll go ask Vaughn. He’ll tell me.”

“Really?” Fiona said, putting down the garment.

“I’m going right now,” Sasha said, disappearing from the door frame.

Fiona bit her lip, then pursued her sister’s clomping steps. Before Sasha reached the exit, she declared, “It’s mail, okay?” When Sasha froze, she added, “I’m a mailwoman right now.”

“Mail?” Sasha repeated, turning back to her, seeming to fight back a smile. “Oh, no. No, no, no. That’s not going to work.”

“I’m _fine_ with it, Sasha.”

“Well, I’m not. I’m going to lean on Rhys to get you some real work.”

“ _No._ ”

Sasha knitted her brow. “What’s wrong with you lately? You get the ugliest look on your face whenever I even say his name. I thought you were okay with, you know? Me and him?”

“Yes, I am okay with it.” Fiona crossed her arms.

Sasha closed the distance, placing a hand on her arm. “I know you, sis. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

Fiona kept her gaze glued to the floor. “Nothing. I’m just adjusting, I guess.”

“You don’t have enough of a challenge to occupy you. Come on. I’ll just mention what’s going on and see what he says.”

Fiona then snapped to her, saying, “I said _no._ I do not want him knowing about this. He won’t be able to mind his own business.”

“He still cares a lot about you, you know?”

Fiona quirked a brow. “So what?”

“It’s as if he’s got an AI implant of you. It’s kind of aggravating, actually.”

Fiona relaxed her stance, concerned as her sister grew distraught. “What do you mean? What’s wrong, Sash?”

“We’ve been dating for a few weeks now, right? After we’ve had so much fun, you’d think he’d at least try to make a move. All he’s done is kiss me on the cheek.”

“Good.  He respects you.”

Sasha sighed. “I haven’t exactly been subtle, sis.  But it's like he just wants to hang out as friends, and he thinks fancy gifts will distract me from noticing.  And he sighs all the time.”

Unsure of what to say, she paused to form her thoughts.

But Sasha’s sharp tone interrupted her. “I know exactly why.  You do, too.”

Fiona frowned, stepping back. “I don’t like the way you’re looking at me right now.”

“He loves you, Fiona.”

It was a blow to the gut. “Stop.” Fiona turned away, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m done with this.”

“Do you really feel nothing at all?”

Her eyes stung. “Not nothing.  I don't know.  I’m just not sure.”

That earned a _tich_ from Sasha. “Alright. I suppose these things can’t be rushed.” _Clip-clop_.  “But people can’t wait around on you forever.”

Fiona felt her hand on her back. She withdrew the hand from the bridge of her nose and inhaled sharply. “I know. Just bear with me.”

“Your eyes are red.”

“Great.”

“Why don’t you freshen back up, and I’ll do the laundry,” Sasha offered.

Fiona smiled. “Sounds good. About time you helped with some chores around here.”

“Just let me get into something more comfortable first. These heels are _k-i-l-ling_ me.”

 

* * *

 

Another week passed. Sasha left on another date three days ago.

Fiona schlepped through town with two heavy duffels strapped on her shoulders. She flipped open mailbox after mailbox, stuffing boxes, letters, and ammunition inside. She always wondered about the latter. But if they carried a stamp, then who was she to question?

As she yanked open another mailbox, a voice stopped her.

“There you are.”

Fiona sighed, her shoulders slumping. “Hey, Athena.”

“I didn’t think Vaughn was serious. I _hoped_ he wasn’t serious.”

“Go ahead and heap your pity on me, then leave me alone. I’ve got a schedule to keep,” Fiona replied, stuffing the mailbox and slamming the lid shut.

“Maybe later. But I’ve got a job for you. Unless you prefer doing this.”

Fiona spun on her heel to face her. “A Vault?”

“Could be. Actually, they wouldn’t tell me for sure.”

“They?”

“I’m not actually sure who the source is. But they made it very clear that they only want to speak to you personally, and you alone.”

“That’s shady.”

Athena pulled an ECHO device from her pocket and approached, handing it to Fiona. “Coordinates are here. Tomorrow, noon.”

Fiona knitted her brow as she glanced at the information. “Is that where I think it is?”

“You’ve been there before?”

“Yeah.”

“Now that _is_ shady. Guess you better be on your guard.”

 

* * *

 

The World of Curiosities. Its weather-beaten sign still hung loosely over the dark, gated entrance. The museum itself stood as a kind of curiosity, an artifact buried in the sand that built up along its edges. The rest of Prosperity Junction shared its abandoned fate, and like a lot of once-thriving towns, it never took long for Pandora to swallow them once they gave up their ghost.

Fiona glanced down at her ECHO device. She stood directly on the waypoint. Time: 1156. Pocketing the device, she crossed her arms and waited. A stale breeze whipped through her bangs.

When she glanced at the time again, it read 1202. Annoyed, she shouted, “I know being late seems cool and all, like it’s some kind of power play? But I don’t care about this enough to wait all day, so I’m just going to take off.”

“And go back to hauling around letters and shotgun ammo? That must do a number on your back.”

Fiona slapped a hand to her face. “No. No, this is so much worse.” Through her fingers, she watched as Rhys appeared from behind the museum gate and pushed its bars open.

“Wait. You mean it didn’t occur to you, even after I picked such an obvious location? Really, you’re instincts are getting dull.”

“Did Athena know?”

“Oh yeah. She knew.”

Fiona huffed. “Why the drama and secrecy, then? Why here?”

Rhys looked away. “I didn’t really want Sasha to know.”

“She-? That’s it. We’re done.”

She turned to leave, but paused when Rhys said, "As a bonus, if you feel like killing me, you can do so scot free out here."

Fiona kept her back to him. "Don't play the martyr, Rhys."

"But if you're not going to kill me, then I need you to listen to something."

Fiona huffed. She continued on, the sand crunching under her boots. "No, thanks. I’m going home.”

"Stop, Fiona."

She spun back to him. “Don't you have places to be, rich people to schmooze? Perhaps honeymoon suites to book with my sister?"

Rhys reeled. Fiona turned to leave again, not stopping even when Rhys shouted, “Hey!” She slowed, however, when he said, "I’m not sorry about the other day in the jet.”

She stopped. “‘Not’ sorry?” she repeated over her shoulder.

“It wasn’t an accident. I knew exactly what I was doing.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“I’m saying there’s nowhere I’d rather be right now, because I need to get something off my chest. Something that’s been eating me alive ever since you left me to die up there.”

"You know I didn’t leave on the caravan. I didn’t intend to abandon you."

"I know. But at the time, it hurt. For an whole year, it hurt. When we crossed paths here again, I was so angry with you. That was before you kicked a bunch of dirt in my face.”

She turned back to him. “And this is what you needed to get off your chest? Am I supposed to feel guilty?”

“That’s up to you, but I’ll ask you to wait until I’m finished, please. As angry as I was, you’re the reason I even came back to this place.”

"Yeah. You were duped, just like I was.”

“That’s not what I’m referring to.”

“Then what?"

Rhys took a deep breath, then, "I didn’t go into much gruesome detail about after I ripped Jack out of my brain. I wasn’t just in bad shape. I was bleeding, my head was splitting, and I could barely breathe. I wasn’t just knocking on death’s door, I was ringing its doorbell and setting fire to its welcome mat.”

“Very dramatic.”

“My point being that the bitter end didn’t seem so bitter at the time. But you know what was worse?”

“Hm?”

“The thought of never seeing you again. Of not knowing whether anyone I cared about even survived.”

Taken aback, Fiona loosened her stance. “Alright, so what happened?”

“I forced myself to live is what happened. I used what little strength and wit I had left to get the hell away from this planet. I spent the better part of the year offworld convalescing, then ironing out the legalities of finders keepers when it comes to company stock certificates. Next, I had to scrape up enough cheddar to repair my cybernetics.” He pointed to his left eye with his artificial arm. “This stuff ain’t cheap, even without any networking components.”

“Let’s get to the point.”

Rhys lowered his arm and sighed before saying, “My point is, for that entire time, you never left my mind, Fi. The only reason restarting Atlas sounded at all like a good idea was because I knew I needed to come back for you. And I knew what I was getting into. The endless travel, the recruiting, the scrounging around for far flung company records for anything of value, and praying that it hadn’t already been picked over by Hyperion.”

Fiona searched him, stunned. “I thought a position like yours was what you always wanted,” she said.

“I admit, my life’s not bad the way it is now. But I didn’t have to bother with any of it. I could have just been happy to be alive. You see? You’re the only reason I’m CEO of Atlas. Why Atlas is growing everyday. That I’m even standing here right now.”

“Rhys, I don’t even know what to say.”

The edge of Rhys’ lip curled, and his gaze softened. “So you can imagine, when I received what I thought was your ECHO asking to meet, I jumped at it. I didn’t even give it a second thought whether it might have been a trap. But damn, Fi, was I ever relieved to see you again. Alive, and well enough to tear a strip off of me.”

Fiona barely registered his approach. He continued, “No matter how much you hated me, I wanted to work things out. Not just because you're my friend, but-," he hesitated.

“Rhys?” she questioned, leaning back from him.

Undeterred, he stopped leaving only inches between them. "Because without you, there’s no point to me running Atlas at all. My goal now is to grow until I can back you as a Vault Hunter, no matter where in the universe it takes you.”

Fiona swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling parched. “Why, Rhys? Why do I even deserve something like that?”

“Do I really have to-?” he started, rolling his eyes. “Don’t ask me when it happened. Maybe I only realized it after Loaderbot had us set the record straight. Maybe it was the not-small chance that the Traveler would kill us all. But the truth is, while I think of Sasha like family, she's not the one I'm in love with."

Fiona took a step back, raising her hands up. “Don’t say anything more. I’ve heard enough.”

“Then tell me. If you want me to stop dating Sasha, I will. No strings either way. You’ll still have the full resources and support of Atlas, if you want them. I just need to know what would make you happy.”

“Shut up, Rhys. I can’t take this. Who do you think you are? Tricking me into coming here, and to tell me that you revived Atlas _just_ for me?”

Rhys straightened, a smile crossing his lips. “Just an idiot, apparently. But you already knew that.”

Her breath hitched. Tears stung her eyes. She battled both the urge to reach out to him, and to punch him. Her confusion invited a vague panic to settle in, and so she chose to back away. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“Please,” Rhys said, low. He reached out to her, but she jerked her shoulder from him.

“Don’t do this to me,” she spat.

“Do what? Fall in love with you? Well, I am so sorry. Won’t happen again, I promise you,” Rhys said, his voice rising.

“Rhys, look,” Fiona said, sighing.  She swallowed another lump in her throat before saying, “I’m flattered, really. I still want to be friends. But this? This a whole lot to take in, okay?”

Rhys closed his eyes and hung his head. With a shrug, he said, “Okay.”

“Just give me a little time.”

He lifted his gaze to her. “How long?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

Rhys frowned, huffing. “Fine.  But I’m going to stay with Sasha,” he declared.

“You said you loved me, but you’re staying with Sasha? How is that fair to her?”

“It isn’t. But can you deny that she’s happy with me? Maybe I can learn to be happy with her, too.”

Fiona reeled. “Unbelievable. I should have figured you weren’t being honest.”

“No, I’m being perfectly honest. I respect your need for time, but my life is going to go on, Fiona.” This time, Rhys turned to leave. The sight of his back caused Fiona’s already-heightened pulse to jump. “See you around.”

Fiona remained still, even as he retreated back into the museum, and even when his white jet lifted into the sky. Turbulent wind blasted sand all around her as it darted past overhead. Only when the roar and rumble faded into the distance, and the air settled, did she allow a tear to roll down her cheek.


	4. Aftershocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a broken record about this, but thank you all out there for the feedback/kudos.

Fiona resigned the mail gig as soon as she returned to New Helios. Vaughn accepted her totes, and had the good sense not to push with any questions. There were better ways to occupy her time, and no reason she could not find work on her own. She just needed to leave.

_...so I hope you’ll understand. You’ve been having so much fun lately that you probably won’t even notice I’m gone. Take care of yourself, Sasha._

Fiona clicked the stop switch on the ECHO recorder. She set it on Sasha’s cot. After double-checking her gun, her ammo supply, and canteens, she grabbed her old hat. As she rested it on her head, she ran a thumb along the brim. She slipped out as dawn glimmered along the horizon. On foot, she headed in that direction, for it was as good as any. There had to be clues to Vaults out there, waiting-- she merely had to stumble upon them.

_I don’t need Atlas to do this. Just how helpless does he think I am?_ Fiona tore a shred of jerky with her teeth, and washed it down with a swig from her canteen. She ran a finger under her collar, loosening it, then unbuttoned her jacket. The action did little good. Even by mid-morning, the sun threatened to scour every living thing with its fire. Only a thin strip of shade she found within a nook in the bluffs gave her any reprieve.

She planned to breakfast and move on quickly. She needed to reach the Highlands by dark. Yet she sat motionless, staring at the cracked ground just beyond her feet, her mind both overflowing yet blank. Only when a single thought passed through her did she blink.

_He’s such an idiot._

Sighing, she took another swig, then absentmindedly closed the container. Steeling herself, she rose and continued on into the scorched valley.

Minutes, or perhaps hours passed before she lost the jacket, using it to wipe the sweat pouring from her brow. Her toes squished in her boots, but the ground was too hot to do without them. She shielded herself with an arm as frequent blasts of hot air pelted her with loose sand.

She should have been fantasizing about ice cubes and cold lakes, yet the only images that crossed her mind were his stupid smiles. With a sigh, she rubbed her ear. Aloud, she said, “So far, so good. Having a ball while basting in my own juices, and I think I’ve swallowed about a brick of sand. Yes, I have plenty of water left. No need to worry about little ol’ me. You have more important things to concern yourself with.”

Her breath hitched on the last word, and her eyes stung. Her throat dry, she quickly quenched it with a drag on her canteen. “God _damn_ it,” she hissed, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her blouse. “I didn’t come out here just to think about boys. Get over yourself, Fiona.”

She shook her head, then willed herself to focus only on the distant bluffs on the far side of the valley. Yet her steps deteriorated into trudges, and the bluffs in her vision smeared as her pulse grew erratic in her ears. She took another desperate gulp of water.

“I’ll be okay. I’m fine,” she said, scanning her surroundings for any lick of shade. Nothing but mirages.

A shrill whine from a rakk sobered her for a brief moment. It glided overhead in lazy spirals. She glanced around again, seeing no other creature or heap of carrion. Gritting her teeth, she shouted, “Uh-uh! Not today!”

The rakk replied with another long screech. It admonished her, chided her as she pressed on. Lured by the commotion, another of its kind appeared. Then another. They floated in unhurried circles, joining in the chorus set by their forerunner.

“I am-,” Fiona began, swallowing hard. “I’m not going to die.”

Dead shrubs began to appear in that endless, blasted valley-- a sign that she was getting somewhere. The thought did her little good as she trembled with each step. Suddenly, she stopped.

_What am I doing?_

Tuning out the sharp calls from the rakks above, her question echoed against the otherwise hollow wilderness. Was it the heat, or the question that dazed her? She resisted the urge to sit. If she did, she would lie down. If she did that…

The rakks shrieked. Fiona looked up. To her alarm, more had joined the swarm, and they hovered lower in the sky. Her lip quivered.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. She willed her legs forward. Touching her ear again, she said, “I’m just so used to getting by on my own. The only ones I could ever rely on were Sasha and Felix. But Felix is gone. And now Sasha-,” She sniffled. “One day, she’ll leave for what’s in her heart, too. I wouldn’t blame her. She wants more than what Pandora can offer her. She deserves so much more. You know that, too.”

Her eyelids drooped. “But I know I can rely on you, too. I think I’ve always known that. It’s weird, right? It’s like we share a mind sometimes.”

She stumbled, scraping her palms against the earth. “I’m sorry. Can you hear me, Rhys?”

Her elbows buckled, and she lowered herself onto the coarse ground. Encroaching wing beats kicked up flurries of sand. Her senses, however, seemed to shut down one by one. First her vision, then all feeling in her body. Lastly, her hearing dwindled, and she only just registered the peal of a jet engine before consciousness left her.

 

* * *

 

“You really came through today. I owe you.”

“No, you don't.”

A chill crept along her shoulders. She shivered and drew herself in closer. A second later, her eyes snapped open.

She recognized Sasha’s voice. “What the hell was she thinking? She’s never done anything like this before.”

A deep sigh answered.

Fiona also recognized the barrel-shaped cabin, the solid white interior, and lines of oval windows. She chanced to lift her head from the row of seating she rested on, but it creaked with her shift in weight. The noise summoned a patter of footsteps.

“Fiona?”

Fiona glanced up to see Sasha standing over her with her mouth agape. The latter fell forward on top of her, hugging her close.

“Hey,” Fiona croaked out. Her sore throat and dull headache made her wince. A shadow entered the corner of her eye. She glanced up, seeing Rhys staring back down with a blank expression. In his hand he held a glass of water.

Sasha lifted from Fiona and, turning to Rhys, offered him a “Thanks” before passing the glass to Fiona.

“Sit up,” Sasha commanded.

Fiona hoisted herself to sit up, but recoiled when Sasha tried to hold the glass to her lips. She snatched the glass away. “Stop fussing already,” Fiona said before gulping down the water.

Sasha said pointedly, “You almost died out there. What the hell is the matter with you?”

Fiona glanced at Rhys again for a brief second, but he remained impassive. Fiona pulled the glass away from her lips and replied, “I don’t know, sis. I’m not feeling all that great right now.”

“We should get her home first,” Rhys said. Sasha huffed.

“No,” Fiona said, shaking her head. “Let me off here. I don’t want to go home.”

“I know, we listened to your ECHO. But that’s too bad since we’re already landed in New Helios.”

“ _No!_ ” Fiona set the glass aside and bolted to her feet. She wobbled, however, when she grew instantly light-headed. Clutching her elbows, Sasha guided her to sit once more.

“Don’t worry. This time, I’m staying in town for a while. I’ve been selfish, sis. I should have paid better attention.”

Fiona scowled, saying, “Whatever. I’m not some neglected pet.” Her dizziness subsided, and she rose to her feet once more. She pushed past Sasha, but Rhys stepped to block her. Her scowl deepened as she looked into his fiery left eye. “Out of my way.”

He crossed his arms. “I don’t think so. Not until I’m convinced you won’t do something incredibly stupid again.”

“Well, that is your area of expertise, isn’t it?”

He smirked. “Not anymore, apparently.”

“Hey!” Sasha barked. She wedged herself between them. To Fiona, she said, “You ought to be more grateful. He was the one who narrowed down our search areas.”

“You spotted the rakks, though,” Rhys said, smiling down at her. Sasha returned it. Fiona glanced away, tasting the bile rising in her throat.

“And just what if I hadn’t decided to come home when I did?” Sasha continued. Her face fell. “Don’t ever do this again, please. No matter what, sis, I don’t ever want to lose you. Let’s work this out.”

Resigned, Fiona sighed. She said, “Alright. Let’s go home, Sasha.” She pierced Rhys with a look. “If His Royal Executiveness approves?”

Rhys glanced at Sasha, who nodded. “I’ll come by later to check on you. I’m a little behind schedule at the moment.”

Fiona restrained herself when Sasha reached up and pulled him to her lips. And again, when they parted and she said, “See you later. Thanks again.”

Fiona then tried not to seem too eager to have Sasha lead her away by the elbow. After they disembarked, Fiona could not help herself. “That wasn’t a kiss on the cheek.”

Sasha snorted in amusement. “Yeah. He’s been a lot more affectionate lately. I wonder why?” She quirked a brow at Fiona.

“No idea.”

Sasha frowned. “I’ll be honest. You seem depressed, sis. You didn’t wander out there because of a Vault.”

“I’m not.”

“Please, just don’t, okay? You don’t have to act so tough all the time. From where I’m standing, it’s bullshit.”

Fiona closed her eyes as the memories of her ill-conceived sojourn flooded her mind, and she relived the acute mixture of both intense clarity yet hopeless anguish. It wound in her chest, constricting her. Sasha said nothing more-- neither of them spoke another word until they reached the steps of their abode, and Sasha ushered them inside. Fiona rooted in place just inside the door.

“Let me fix you some coffee. Just take it easy, okay?” Sasha said, heading for the kitchen.

As Fiona watched her retreat, the tension in her chest snapped. “Break up with him.”

Sasha froze. “What?”

“Please,” Fiona said. “I’m not okay with it. You were right.” Her breath then caught on a sob leaving her throat. She struggled to keep her breath steady as she spoke, feeling as though her lungs were the only relief valve for her gushing emotions. She covered her mouth, unsettled further when Sasha remained silent and motionless for a suffocating lull.

“I can’t,” Sasha said, barely above a whisper.

“He doesn’t love you, Sasha.”

“What the hell, Fiona?” Sasha said, turning. Her lip trembled.

Fiona continued, “He said he came back to Pandora for me. He’s rebuilding Atlas for me.”

Her sister’s brow knitted. “You’re just making that up.”

“No,” Fiona said, shaking her head. “He told me personally.”

“When?”

“A few days ago.”

Sasha’s eyes widened in a flash of realization. “He said he had to meet with a consultant.”

“Right. Consultant.”

With glassy eyes, Sasha said, “What did you say to him?”

“Why do you really think I ran away? What do you even say to something like that?”

Suddenly, a fury marred Sasha’s features. “What do you _say?_ The poor guy wanted to offer you the universe, and you got _tongue-tied?_ ”

“He’s a big boy, Sasha. Besides, that’s not the reason I want to jump into somebody's arms. Tell me honestly. If he had absolutely nothing to his name, would you still want to spend your time with him?”

Sasha reeled. “Of course I would. And you should be ashamed for asking that.”

“Really?”

Sasha squared herself, and seemed to gain several inches.  “This may come as a shock to you, dear sister, but I can see him for who he is, and not just his net worth. Yeah, I like getting spoiled with designer wear, exotic ports of call, and fine dining. But after all the shit we’ve been through, it’s clear as crystal what a good heart he’s got. Even beyond his infinite dorkiness.”

Fiona stood silent, stunned by the force of her sister’s words. With a cold smile, Sasha continued, “I’m sorry. I know this started as kind of a joke. I still think you guys are cute. But I like him, Fiona. A lot.”

“But-”

Sasha's posture slackened.  “But whether he’s in love with me or not doesn’t matter. I want to make him happy. I can make him happy. And I’m not about to stop just because you are suddenly overcome with remorse!”

“Sasha, I-”

“No. I told you your chance wouldn’t last forever. I’m sorry.”

Fiona glanced away, her eyes blurry. “Me, too.”

Sasha huffed, but her eyes were dreary. “If we’re done, then I’m going to bed. You can get your own coffee.” Dark like a storm cloud, she withdrew to the bedroom. Fiona thumbed her eyes, then leaned back against the door. She slid down onto her backside, curled her arms around her knees, and melded into the still and silence.


	5. A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swore to longer chapters, but since it's been a while without an update, I decided to post what I felt was ready to go. On the plus side, I have the next chapter started, so hopefully the next update won't take as long. It's been a busy month for me, though.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.

Fiona leaned against the window frame, her hat resting beside her on the sill. She felt restless, yet languid. Only the darkening sky, and the cold pool of coffee at the bottom of her mug gave her a sense of time. When a bar of sunset glinted in her eyes, she glanced down. She swirled the black liquid, then with a flick of her wrist she emptied the mug out the window.

The home shuddered, and the whir of engines booming overhead broke the silence.

“Great,” Fiona said under her breath, setting the mug down by her hat. She expected the bedroom door to fly open at any second.  But when a half a minute rolled by without any sign of activity, she chose to investigate. Her stomach turned as she neared the bedroom, roiling with the desire to yell, apologize, cry, everything-- or maybe nothing at all.

Slightly ajar, the door gave way with a light push. Inside, Sasha lightly snored on her belly. Fiona sighed, the sight sparking a chain reaction where her turbulent mix of emotions condensed into regret. She moved to wake her sister.

A knock came at the door.

Fiona instantly retracted from Sasha when the latter stirred. She smacked her lips together, but did not wake.

Fiona pulled the bedroom door shut behind her, and an irrational part of her willed the visitor to leave. But the knock came again, sharper. Spurring herself forward, she crossed over to the door, reached for the handle, and opened it a crack. Through it, a sliver of Rhys appeared. The smoldering ember of his left eye darted to her.

“Really? I know it’s late, but it’s just me.”

“I know,” Fiona said wryly, not moving an inch.

He frowned. “You must be feeling better,” he said.

“Fit as a fiddle.”

“Are you going to let me in or what?”

She hesitated, but relented when Rhys narrowed his gaze. “Fine,” she said, drawing out the word. She stepped back, pulling the door with her.

“Sasha around?” he asked as he stepped inside and surveyed the vicinity.

“Asleep,” she replied, pushing the door shut. She looked down at the handle before saying, “I’ll go get her.”

“Actually, don’t,” he said. “I, uh, wanted to talk with you for a second, anyway. Now’s probably as good a chance as any.”

“I don’t need any work.”

“I know, but it’s not that. Not exactly.”

Fiona turned to face him, quirking a brow. Her curiosity deepened when he reached into his pocket, the latter sighing as he extracted a paper-thin device no larger than the head of a small screw.

“I want to insist, beg maybe, but I obviously can’t make you wear this. But maybe think about it the next time you decide to do something stupid.” He held it out to her.

She stiffened, searching between him and his outstretched palm. “Another ECHO piece?” Glancing down the hallway beyond him, she said, “This is not a good idea.”

“Don’t worry. For emergencies only. It’ll be complete radio silence otherwise.”

She gave him a side eye.

“I swear. Geez.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

After a moment of suspense, she said, “Alright, Mister Executive. I can always tear it out later,” said, smiling as she held out her hand.

He dropped it in her palm, saying, “That you don’t otherwise want to listen to my dulcet tones is your loss.”

“I think I’ll survive. Thanks, Rhys.”

“Yours is on a unique frequency. Only mine can pick it up,” he said, tapping his ear. “Test it out for me.”

“Now?”

“Uh, yeah?”

She inserted the device into her ear, then droned out, “Testing, one, two, three.”

Rhys nodded. “Good. Sounds good.” Holding out his arms dramatically, he declared, “Congratulations, Ms. Vault Hunter. You now you’re ready to go wherever the spirit takes you.”

The words struck her like a jab between her ribs. Her lip curled down, and for a moment she could not speak as her eyes roved over his angled features, his wavy hair, and his penetrating eyes.

“You sure you’re al-, Fi?”

She approached him, ignoring the mild panic etched on his face when she pulled him into a tight embrace, her cheek resting dead center of his chest.

“Thanks for helping me out,” she said.

“Uh, yeah. Anytime.  I won't even bill you.”

Fiona smiled.  “And I guess I’m sorry.”

At that, a soft chuckle escaped him, and his shoulders relaxed. The dense metal of his right hand came to rest on her back, the other on her upper arm. She could not let go, but could not bring herself to look at him, either. A tender pressure fell where his lips met the the top of her head.

Warmly, he said, “Now this? _This_ is a bad idea.”

“Can you shut up? I don’t really care.”

A shuffling came from the hall. They tensed, but then neither of them moved. The creak of the bedroom door, however, sent them flying apart. Fiona smoothed her collar before catching Sasha’s eye. The latter approached, yawning.

Sasha shot Fiona a half-second glare before gushing, “Hey, hon!”

“H-hey, Sasha,” Rhys said, glancing at Fiona for either guidance or forgiveness, she could not tell. Both, perhaps.

Sasha pecked him on the lips and said, “Glad Fiona could get the door. How long have you been here?”

“He just arrived,” Fiona said.

Sasha glanced between them, then said to Rhys, “Great. As you can tell, Fiona’s recovered. So, I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere after I get freshened up?”

“I don’t know, Sasha. I could use some sleep myself,” Rhys said.

“Aw, come on,” she said, grinning as she took him by the elbow.

Despite her coaxing, his mood remained flat. He then said, “ Actually, I need to speak with you about something.”

“Oh?” Sasha said.

Fiona recognized her cue. “You know, sleep actually sounds wonderful,” she said, squeezing past them.

“Yeah. Let’s maybe go for a walk,” Rhys said.

Fiona glanced back, but did not pause her stride. She heard a noise of acquiescence from Sasha before fully retiring to the bedroom.

The refuge of her cot welcomed her, and she laid back on its canvas with a heavy sigh. Once again, exhaustion settled upon her, but she shifted and tossed from side to side. When next she settled, she brushed a finger along her ear. Her eyes drooped, and her breathing slowed.   _Such a bad idea._

The next thing she knew, however, she was being roused by a weak rapping at the door. Fiona started awake, and wet her dry lips in a daze. Whether she slept several hours or only minutes was a mystery.

“Fiona?” Sasha said, muffled by the door.

“I’m here,” she replied, clearing her throat. She sat up as Sasha crept in, the latter slumped and despondent. She seated herself across from Fiona.

Fiona knitted her brow. “What happened?” she ventured when Sasha did not speak.

Sasha glanced up, and it was then that Fiona saw the glistening of tears. Fiona scowled.

“What the hell did he say to you?” Fiona demanded.

“It’s stupid. So stupid,” Sasha said. After wiping a sleeve across her face, she added, “I mean, who fucking cares what they think?”

“‘They’?”

Sasha took a sharp inhale.  She said, “Right. I doubt he’s even told you.”

Fiona furrowed her brow, but allowed Sasha to continue. “Ever since Rhys got his big investor, he’s been talking about how it’s time to finalize the permanent location for Atlas’ headquarters. Said Atlas is too decentralized for the amount of growth he’s expecting,” Sasha said.

“So what?”

Sasha gave her a pained smile. “He wants to stay on Pandora. There’s apparently not a whole lot of opportunity among the inner systems. Everything’s already been explored, or mined, or bought. If Atlas is going to be worth anything, it needs to be on the frontier. So, he’s renovating the old Atlas bio-dome. You know, where we got Gortys’ second piece.” She sighed. “He’s been so...proud.”

“That’s, um, that’s a bad thing?”

“No, of course not.  But once the renos are finished this week, he wants to host this big soiree as a grand opening. Invite every politician, bankster, and competitor in the system. And at first, he said I could be his date. Wow, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean, how exciting would that be? Imagine of all the deep pockets I could pick."

They shared a smile together at her joke. Fiona then frowned, saying, “But I take it he reneged.”

Sasha sighed. “He said that a lot of these jerks have prejudices against Pandorans, especially given what happened to Hyperion.”

Fiona nodded. “It sucks, but I can't say he's wrong about that.” She reached out and touched Sasha on her knee. “It’s not his fault most of the system out there thinks that we’re all savages and psychos. Some of them probably don’t even believe we even speak the same language.”

Sasha seemed to ponder. “I know. He said he would love to have me on his arm otherwise. But I know he also wants to make the best impression that he can so that Atlas can continue to have a future.”

At that, Fiona’s gaze dropped to her lap. Rhys’ confession to her ran through her mind, and she withdrew her hand.

“I mean, I do get it. Kind of. But he should be able to tell those sons of bitches that it’s none of their business who he wants to date, and that they can just get over it!” Sasha went on.

Fiona swallowed the lump in her throat. “And one day, once Atlas is big enough, he’ll be able to do that.”

At that, Sasha’s demeanor alighted. “Yeah.  Yeah, that's true.  Thanks, Fiona.”

“You’re still my sister, no matter what.”

Sasha’s dejection returned. “I know.” She glanced at Fiona, then away. Standing up, she said, “I think I’m gonna go watch TV. And let you get some more rest. Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Sasha’s expression was cryptic as she turned to exit. Fiona, however, let her question go as exhaustion returned to her bones.  Flopping backwards on the cot, she again lightly grazed her ear, and after a few measured breaths, she stilled. Yet if she slept, she did so with eyes wide open.


	6. To Yearn for More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I think I may give up on trying to push out longer chapters if I want to keep up a weekly pace. It's what I can manage during busy work weeks.

According to Sasha, the renovations of the old Atlas bio-dome completed right on schedule. The plans for Rhys’ office called for the elevating, and halving, of Cassius’ former domicile; it upgraded the raised, windowed overlook across the bio-dome, but the rest ended up flattened and rebuilt. The facility now included fountains, a landing pad, and an inclined walkway soaring high above the surrounding megaflora. The bio-dome itself was transformed into lush gardens, though not without some regrettable casualties. Eventually, contractors pruned back nearly all of its hostile plantlife and cryogenic fungi, save for some curious, well-restrained specimens intended to fascinate guests who wander through the gardens.

The more she thought about it, the more it troubled Fiona that Rhys decided to step toward a place where his predecessors had failed. If not someone like Jack nor Commandant Steele, then what kind of a person could take Pandora’s brew of barbarism, ruin, and chaos and control it, much less channel it into something profitable? What kind of a fool would risk it falling into the same trap?

In Rhys’ defense, a sublime energy infused nearly every living thing on Pandora, and it teased out a latent yearning for more. More wealth, more knowledge, more purpose, whatever it happened to be. She, too, felt that desire in her bones every time she caught even the vaguest whiff of information on a Vault. Many before her had also lost their lives to this immeasurable force. Fiona had no better word for it than magic, and nowhere was it more present than every time she glanced up at the night sky, sparkling with pinpricks and swirls of celestial light.

Sasha, too, was perennially restless. On the day of the Atlas’ headquarters grand opening, she expressed it by getting as far away from home as she possibly could.

_“I’m going with August and some other volunteers on a supply mission this afternoon,” she told Fiona. “We’ll probably be back late, maybe tomorrow morning.”_

_“You think that’s a good idea?” Fiona asked her._

_“Don’t worry. After spending so much time away, I need to make sure my instincts stay sharp.”_

_“Then be extra careful.”_

_“I will.”_

As Fiona wiped a rag over her derringer, she regretted not giving Athena a call to fill her time as well. Boredom reduced her to sitting outside, cleaning her gun, and basking in the grand array of stars above. The lack of stimulation all but guaranteed an inevitable obsession with a daring thought.

Putting away the weapon, she took a deep breath. She fought a trembling in her arm as she raised a finger over her ear. It hovered there as she worked to calm her nerves. After another deep breath, she tapped her ear, and waited. Then waited several more long seconds.

Sighing, she moved to cut the connection when his voice sounds in her ear. "Hey!"

After clearing a lump in her throat, she said, "Hey-,"

"Hang on, give me a sec."

In the background, she listened as he greeted someone, then lost him in a din of banter.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have called," she said.

"No, no! Don't hang up. No, my sincerest apologies, madam. Excuse me.” The other voices in her ear faded. “Is everything okay?" 

“I’m fine. No emergency.” She listened with a smile as he excused himself again with profuse apology to whomever demanded his attention.

"Okay. I'm almost outside. Not making anymore eye contact around here."

"Seriously, I can call back."

"Uh-uh, no you don't. You called _me_ , so you're only off the hook until I say you are. Pretty sure that's how it works."

"And where does it say that?"

"Huh, good point. Next time I make an ECHO piece for you, I'll be sure to include that in the user manual somewhere. It will literally say, ‘Fiona is not allowed to hang up when she calls Rhys.’"

Fiona chuckled. Her initial tension eased.

Rhys grunted, then said, "There, finally. I can hear you a lot better out here. So? You’re saying you don’t need another rescue?"

"You might say that."

"Are you serious?"

"Metaphorically, I assure you."

"Oh."

Fiona's sense of ease ebbed away as the silence between them grew. She then said, "I actually have no reason why I called."

She could almost hear him smile. "Good enough for me. I needed the excuse to come up for air. Acting like a high-powered jerk all the time really takes it out of you."

"I'm utterly shocked to hear you say that.   _You_ of all people."

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously, I don't know how Jack had the time for this _and_ plotting the annihilation of Pandora's population."

"By the time he ruled Hyperion, I'm sure he had underlings to do all the requisite ass-kissing. You'll get to that level one day."

A pause followed. “Rhys-”

“How’s Sasha doing? I told her she couldn’t be here with me when we last spoke. She didn’t take it well,” Rhys cut in.  "I didn't feel good about it."

“Yeah. She told me,” Fiona started. “She’s handling it. She decided to keep herself busy with a supply run with August.”

“I see. And you?”

Fiona’s gaze fell to her lap. “It’s starting to get pathetic how much I stay at home these days.”

Again, he did not immediately answer.  “Rhys?”

Suddenly, “You’re there now?”

She hesitated. “Why?”

“Do me a favor.  Head over to the usual place, and sit tight for a few.”

“What-?” Fiona began, but was cut off by a burst of static that ended the connection. She made no move at first, processing what he just implied. While not entirely certain, her instincts pulled her from her seat and along the dirt roads, threaded her down the alleyways, and toward where Rhys preferred to land his ship.   _He’s just pulling a stupid prank,_ she thought.   _Right?_  But she struggled to tamp down an uncomfortable truth-- the part of her that _wanted_ to see him.

She kept her gaze tilted upwards. A breeze played with her coattails as the minutes ticked by. Soon, she had no choice but to discard her tenuous prank theory the moment she heard the distinct rumble, followed by Rhys' aircraft diving down overhead.  It swooped in to land, and Fiona raised her arm to block the billows of earth and dust.  Once it touched down and the engines begun to cool, the main hatch flew open.  Its short stairs extended as the haze of dust dissipated.  Rhys appeared at the top in a handsome tuxedo tailored to hug his slender figure, complete with his personal touch of irregular pinstripes. When his eyes caught sight of her, he smiled.

“Way to wake the neighborhood,” Fiona said to him, crossing her arms.

“I’ll be sure send everyone a personal apology letter.”

“What the hell has gotten into you?”

Rhys glanced over her for a pause, as though he were unsure. He then retreated back into the cabin. With some hesitancy, he reemerged and pulled out a shimmering, sapphire blue dress and held it out to her.

Fiona blanched. “Okay, you really need to start making sense.”

“Remember that old Quick Change when we met Cassius? It actually had something that might fit you. So glad I didn’t scrap that thing.”

“And what are you expecting me to do with it?”

“What else are lovely dresses for?”

“Wait. You picked _now_ , while you are in the midst of hosting your super swanky party, to go shopping for me?”

“Well, ah, I figured it’d be kind of obvious that I want you to come back with me. Wearing this, of course. Anything else I need to spell out?”

Fiona's mouth fell open. She stared at him, frozen in disbelief. “I thought you told Sasha that native Pandorans were not welcome. That your guests would be uncomfortable with a Pandoran woman on your arm.”

“Probably still true, but it just...Honestly?  It all feels like a sham without you there with me.  It's a con.”

The flush in her cheeks was instant.

Rhys went on, the dress falling slack in his arms.  He glanced over his pressed suit, saying, “They should see what I’m really doing this for.   _Who_ I'm doing this for."  He lifted his eyes to hers.  "Who knows? You might change some minds. Just like you did mine.”

She refused to speak, even if she could form a single word. Her eyes stung.

Finally, she croaked out, “No. We can’t do this to Sasha.”

Despite his pained expression, the corner of Rhys’ lip curved upwards. He said, “A part of me figured you might say that.  And you’re right. You’re absolutely right.”

“You shouldn’t be doing things like this,” Fiona breathed.

“I'll try.  I just can’t really help myself right now, you know? The dress is still yours regardless.”

“I don’t want it.”

At that, Rhys slumped like a scolded puppy.  "Fine," he said, curt.  Fiona’s pounding pulse skipped as he turned to step back into the aircraft. “Guess I better head back then before someone sobers up enough to notice my absence.”

She surged forward. “Rhys,” she blurted, and the last threads holding her in place evaporated. She was already flying up the steps, touching a hand to his sleeve.  She reached up, threading her fingers through his hair and pulling him down to her lips. He tensed at first, but within seconds he slackened, and the dress fell into a heap at their feet. His hands snaked around her and pulled her closer against him, taking full advantage of what she offered-- no, what she demanded as a year’s worth of frustration and desire spilled out from her.  As the kiss deepened, Fiona could not stifle a moan in her throat.

Rhys broke away first, flushed and panting. He rested his forehead against hers, cupping her cheek with his flesh hand. Neither of them spoke as their chests heaved.

But when Rhys lustily dove for her lips again, Fiona turned away and stopped him with her hand. “I’m sorry. Stupid," she gulped.

“No, Fi. Not stupid. Right. This is _right_ ,” Rhys said between breaths. “What’s, ah, stupid is pretending it's not.”

“I can’t,” Fiona rasped.

“I’ll call Sasha right now. I’ll end it right now. Just, _please_ ,” Rhys said, exasperated.  Fiona, however, extracted herself from his arms and retreated down the steps. “Fiona! Come on!  Fiona!”

Pressing a hand to her forehead, she bolted back through the alleyways and streets toward home. _Beep._ The ECHO piece in her ear sprung to life. _Beep._ She grit her teeth as she rushed, ignoring his electronic pleas. _Beep._

When she slammed the door shut behind her, she winced as she took her finger and dug out the offending device from her ear. It continued to beep incessantly as she carried it to the nearest window and yanked it open.

She stopped short, however, when the beeping ceased, followed by the house trembling as Rhys’ aircraft tore away through the sky. And when the clamor subsided, a void of silence blanketed her. She fixated on the device pinched between her fingers. Sighing, she carried it instead to the bedroom where, under her cot, she reached for the designer hat she swore never to wear. After tapping dust off its underbrim, she tossed the ECHO piece inside and slid it back in place.  With a hand to her lips, she fell back on the cot, feeling the cold shadows on her skin.


	7. The Sun Sets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me with these updates! I know I detoured a bit with a BatCat fic, but I was still working on this one. It's been a rough week, though.
> 
> My job is somewhat connected to the US election, so I've been extra stressed lately. And I'm sorry if this is not appropriate to say in fic notes, but I am one of many who were not pleased with the outcome, and the sadness is a real creative roadblock. But I realized that I simply have to keep the energy up, because fanfic is such an incredible source reassurance and happiness and hope, no matter what happens out there in the real world. I realize this may turn off some readers, but that's just the way I feel.
> 
> OK, done with the soapbox. I hope you enjoy this next installment.

Even as the days passed, the memory of her indiscretion lingered. She still felt a ghostly pressure on her lips, and a taste that haunted her tongue. Even bitter coffee could not rinse it from her mouth. She set her mug down and returned to the living area.

There, her penance took the form of her sister wearing down the floor in clunky boots, punctuating her heavy steps with forlorn sighs. Unless otherwise occupied with eating or napping, Sasha’s trips back and forth across the room largely comprised extent of her recent daily activity.

Fiona had enough. She crossed her arms and said, “Will you cut it out already?”

Sasha stopped mid-stride. “What?”

“Pacing like a caged skag.”

“He’s not responding to his ECHO. It’s been a long time.” Her sister’s gaze dropped to the floor.

“I’m sure he’ll turn up. Take it easy.”

“Aren’t you worried? What if something terrible happened? What if he met someone at his party who then kidnapped him? Or he got eaten by one of his a carnivorous plants?”

“Somehow my gut tells me the explanation is a lot more mundane.”  
“How can you be so sure?”

“Because if he were being held ransom by thugs, they’d have paid Atlas to take him back by now. And a carnivorous plant? Would have spat him right back out.”

“Hmm,” Sasha muttered, failing to appreciate her humor.

A horn blared. The sudden noise sent a jolt down Fiona’s spine-- but a shiver of anticipation made her smile.

Sasha jumped, too. “She’s early,” the latter said.

“Sure you don’t want to come?”

“Nah. You be careful, though.”

Fiona placed a reassuring hand on Sasha’s shoulder. “Try to relax. He’s a big shot now, after all.” After securing her gun in her sleeve, she plucked her hat from a hook by the door. “Be seeing you!”

Outside, her smile broadened when Athena waved at her from a hulking technical. “Morning,” she said as Fiona approached. The chassis was dyed solid black with light splotches of camo green, and its engine purred like a sleeping bullymong. “You ready?”

“Definitely.” Fiona hoisted herself into the passenger side. For the first time in weeks, her heart and spirit felt lightweight, and an intoxicating thrill energized her. Athena adjusted the gear shift, and the engine roared as they took off along New Helios’ dusty streets. When the noise leveled off, she said, “Thanks for letting me come along on such short notice.”

“Wish I could guarantee that this isn’t just another bandit busting mission, but any whiff of Eridian influence is worth checking out, right?”

“Good of an excuse as any to get out for some action.”

“Yep.” Athena tilted the steering wheel expertly, avoiding foot traffic even as she kept her foot more-or-less glued to the gas pedal.

Nonetheless, it was a chance to survey New Helios’ growing sprawl of storefronts and workshops. Fiona put chin in hand as her eyes tracked momentary points of interest as they passed by. Some familiar, some not, as the city’s reputation as a safe haven continued to attract settlers. Such places on Pandora were rare, after all.

A lot of good things were rare. Her airy feelings turned stormy.

Athena glanced over to her. “You alright these days?”

Fiona’s brow twitched. “Yeah.”

“You seemed pretty agitated when you called.”

Fiona’s brow twitched again. “I’m fine.” She pretended not to see Athena’s split-second smirk.

“It’s at least an hour drive to the site. Hmm, what should we talk about?”

“Sounds like you’ve already have an idea.”

Athena grinned devilishly. “How’s it going with our Atlas Boy?” Athena said, charging ahead with the very topic Fiona dreaded.

“It’s like I can’t get away from him.”

“And that’s...bad?”

“To tell you the truth, I’m not sure what ‘it’ is.”

“Really? That sucks,” Athena said. “Well, for him at least. Sorry for pulling that one over on you, by the way.”

“It’s okay. I gathered it was mostly his idea.”

“Yeah. I would have refused if it there wasn’t something so...cute about it. He seems pretty smitten, and you could do a whole lot worse.”

“At least one of us thinks so.”

Athena snorted. “Don’t take it lightly. Loving someone carries huge risk out here. It’s brave.”

_Brave._ Fiona took in her statement and sighed, watching more homes and storefronts pass by. They began to thin out as they reached the outer limits of town. She said, “Thanks, Thena, but I’d rather not talk about it. Honestly, I wanted to get my mind off of him today.”

The technical lurched as it slowed suddenly. “Whoa!” Fiona said, bemused. She looked over, seeing Athena grow severe.

The latter said, “Now wait just a minute. I’m not taking you out for a joyride, here. There’s going to be bullets and axes flying at our faces. I need you with a clear head. Should I drop you off now while we’re still inside the city? Be honest.”

“I have a _very_ clear head,” Fiona insisted. “No thanks to you.”

“Right.”

“What do you want me to say?”

The technical’s pace increased to a lazy roll. With a shrug, Athena replied, “Just let it off your chest. What’s the problem?”

Fiona wanted to let it out. Beyond that-- she wanted to burst, then shrivel and die. She pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to stem the tide. When the technical slowed again, the pressure peaked. “The problem? Let’s see. My sister’s in love with Rhys, who’s in love with me, who I kissed behind her back because-- I don’t know. I’m embarrassed to even think about it.” She fell back into her seat, deflated.

Athena pursed her lips and nodded. She shifted up the gear, and hit the gas again, breaking away from the city. “Sounds like a real shitshow.”

Fiona huffed with dark amusement. “Yeah.”

“It also sounds like the source of it is you.”

“Huh?”

“Two out of three seem to have a pretty good idea about what they want. What about you?”

“I know want to be a Vault Hunter.”

“Duh. What else?”

“And I want to make that happen on my own. I don’t need his help.”

Athena nodded. “Well, after my stint as a Hyperion merc, I might agree with your skepticism. But I think we can both agree that Rhys isn’t Jack.”

“It’s not so much that. It’s that I don’t want to have my successes be largely due to his money and resources.”

“Why the hell not?”

Fiona blinked, not expecting that response. “You don’t think it would feel kind of-- I don’t know. Cheap?”

Athena’s brow furrowed. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Not that I want you to be with someone just for their assets, but the way I see it, it’s not cheap. It’s smart. Especially for the line of work you’re committing to. You’re crazy to turn down a leg up like that.”

“But-,”

“I mean, he’s not putting weird, creepy strings on it, is he?”

“No. He said it’s all mine either way.”

“Wow, and you _don’t_ want to marry him. Now I really feel sorry for the guy.”

Fiona remained silent. With some hesitation in her voice, Athena added, “But I guess if you don’t love him, too, then this whole issue is moot.”

“Okay. I’m done,” Fiona said, hoping to cut off anymore discussion.

“Fair enough. I guess maybe the fresh air will do you some good.”

Athena said nothing further, her piercing gaze fixed on the open road leading from the city. The obligatory cry of a rakk marked their transition from civilization to wilderness. It also underscored the awkwardness of the silence between them. But as the silence grew, the tension seeped out.

Fiona’s eyes fell to her lap. She swallowed, then said, “It’s my sister, too. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“She’s gonna be hurt no matter what.”

“In what way?”

“So long as she’s with someone who doesn’t love her back the same way.”

Fiona sighed. “Right.”

“I know I am. She’s a smart, wonderful lady. Don’t you think she deserves someone who loves her the way Rhys loves you?”

Fiona’s pulse leaped in her throat. Her gaze turned back to the passing landscape. “Hadn’t thought of it that way.”

“See? You’d be doing her a favor. Although she probably won’t appreciate it for a long while.”

They stewed in another long silence. The endless, lifeless soil seemed interminable even at full speed.

Fiona turned to Athena and said, “I’ll call him once we’re done with this trip.”

“That a girl.”

* * *

 

As usual, the rumors of Eridian presence were nothing but a bunk of superstition that got out of hand. Thus the epic quest Fiona hoped for ended well before dark, when the last of the bandit leaders collapsed in a bloody, charred heap.

At least they found some ammunition and extra cash for the trouble. Fiona hauled her share off in a backpack as she waved back to Athena in the technical, it’s black-and-camo paint now speckled with evidence of the day’s carnage.

“Hey, Sash,” Fiona called as she beelined for a chair. The backpack landed with a thud beside her as she fell into the seat cushions.

Sasha emerged from the kitchen. “Hey. How’d it go?”

“A stick, Sasha,” Fiona said as she began to worry off her boots. “They worshipped a stick. Human sacrifices to it and everything. Not even a nice stick. Just your average, rotten stick.” As she twisted the shoe from her foot, a puff of dust wafted out.

“You’ve spent your whole life on this planet and you’re still surprised by stuff like this?”

“Not surprised. Just...exasperated.” Fiona stretching out her tired legs, she glanced around the back of her seat. Sasha let out a long sigh. Then again. “Didn’t I tell you to cut that out?”

Sasha lifted her chin and straightened. She declared, “I’m going to go see him.”

Fiona looked up sharply at her. “What?”

Sasha crossed her arms. “I’m going to Atlas headquarters, and I’m going make sure he’s okay. Then I’m going to demand an explanation.”

Fiona slumped. “Don’t do something stupid,” she implored.

“What’s stupid about it?”

“Um-,” Fiona began.

“Wait. Do you know something?”

“How the hell would I?”

Sasha regarded her for a moment, eyes narrowing. “You can think it’s stupid, and I can choose not to care.”

Fiona huffed in response. “And I know better than to get in your way.”

Sasha snatched up her jacket. “Good, because I’m leaving right now for the digistruct station.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Sasha shrugged on the article and clip-clopped toward the bedroom. After a few seconds, she reemerged with her submachine gun holstered at her side and headed for the door. Fiona bolted up from her chair and seized her by the arm.

“Let go,” Sasha said coldly.

“You’re going to make a fool out of yourself.”

“Your concern is noted.” Sasha yanked her arm from her grasp and reached for the door knob. Fiona crossed her arms, defeated, and watched as her sister vanished out the door.

“ _Shit,_ ” Fiona whispered.

After worrying her lip, she darted for the bedroom. There, she kneeled by her cot and extracted her hat containing her ECHO piece. In a deft motion, she inserted it, then set it to transmit. She closed her eyes as a dull, measured series of tones signaled the device’s attempt to connect. The irony was not lost on her that she was experiencing exactly what she put Rhys through the other night, and it pissed her off.

She scowled, on the verge of giving up. Then, a click. Static.

“Pizza delivery?”

Despite everything on her mind, Fiona smiled. “How about that. You’re alive.”

“As far as I know. And you’re calling me again.”

“That I am.”

His tone suddenly darkened. “And unless it’s an emergency, I’m going to hang up.”

Panicked, Fiona said, “Rhys, don’t. It’s not an emergency, but-”

“You know what they say about crying wolf.”

“What? That you never use the same con twice?”

Then, he chuckled, and to her surprise.

“Alright, Fi,” he said, the friendliness in his voice returning. “What’s up?”

“Have you been okay lately?”

A pause. “What do you think?”

His tone deflated her courage. “Um, Sasha’s really worried about you.”

“Tell her I’m fine. My schedule has just been booked solid since the opening. I have a planetary government on the hook that is warming to my business outlook. We’re talking the the equivalent GDP of a small moon in terms of investment.”

“Congrats?”

“Yeah. Hooray for me. But it takes time and a whole lot of schmoozing to reel something like that in. No rest for the weary.”

“You’ll be able to explain that to her in person, then. Part of my reason for calling is to warn you.”

“Wait, _what?_ ”

“She’s on her way right now to your headquarte-”

“She’s _what?_ Fi, I know you’re unhappy with me, but I’m begging you. You have to stop her for me.”

“I’m not-, why?”

“Today is not good. Really not good. In fact, I can’t really stay on this call for much longer.”

Fiona scrambled to her feet. “Um, she left a few minutes ago, but I’ll leave right now.”

“Please! You’ll be rescuing me this time.”

“Okay, okay,” She snatched up her boots, and after forcing them on she raced for the door, her movements on full autopilot. “There’s more I want to talk to you about, just so you know.”

“Cool. We’ll figure it out later, but I’ve got to go.”

“Rhys-,”

The connection cut as Fiona flung open the door to the dusty street and waning daylight. She bolted, scanning for Sasha as she jogged through New Helios on the quickest route to the digistruct station.

Seeing no sign of her, nor at the station, she slapped her hand onto the station’s console and requested a quick, nimble buggy. Once it materialized on the platform, she hopped in, hit the headlights and gunned it. With luck, this would be over in a few minutes.

As she sped further and further away from town along its main avenue - and found it devoid of travelers - her optimism sank. The sky blazed as the sun touched the horizon. Growling with resignation, she settled in for the long drive to Atlas headquarters.


	8. The Secret Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for your patience! I decided to go ahead and bring this fic to a close since my update schedule with it has been so wonky...I regret the rush. but will think about adding a short epilogue or some such. 
> 
> The feedback has been tremendously helpful and encouraging. You tha real heroes.

With a bump and shudder, the dusty trail converted to smooth white stone. The barren dust and rock of the wild bluffs transitioned to lush grass, aligned flowerbeds, and manicured hedgerows, the colors muted under the Pandoran moonlight. It was an unusual picture of order that culminated into a soaring spire of polished white stone and black-tinted glass. Streaks of red lighting accented its seams and corners, including that of the daunting staircase leading up to its main entryway.

Talk about ivory tower. It stretched the imagination that this was once a decrepit, overgrown biodome. Fiona continued to gun the buggy down the final stretch, even as her willingness sank deep within her gut. She spotted Rhys’ jet, highlighted on its landing pad near the top of the steps. At the bottom, another dust-caked buggy.

The brakes squealed as she came to an abrupt halt next to the second car. A quick glance proved it to be abandoned. Invasive thoughts begged her to leave, but she soon tumbled out from the driver’s side and commenced a long trudge up the stairs, guided by its track lighting.

“Halt there.”

Fiona gulped down a breath of air and glanced up to the uniformed security flanking the entryway at the top. They had goggles and shirts, much unlike the helmets and full body armor of Hyperion. Nonetheless, they still sported a standard complement of factory rifles, puffed chests, and humorless authority.

A guard approached her, aiming his flashlight directly at her face. He said, “Please turn over any and all weapons and filming equipment. They will be returned when you leave.”

“Seriously?” she said, blocking the light with her right palm.

“Quite cereal.” He stretched out his hand.

Fiona frowned, holding up her left hand. At a non-threatening pace, she brought her it across to unlatch her pistol from its spring in her sleeve, then placed it in his hand. When he continued to keep his arm out, as if expecting more, she said, “That’s it.”

He scoffed. “This little piece is all you’ve got?” With the tip of his gun, he gestured saying, “Turn around.”

She complied, wishing they would stop giving her reasons to roll her eyes. She went as far as to remove her hat. “Better?”

“Okay. Go on in,” The guard said, waving her through.

“Geez,” she huffed under her breath. The crystal gates swished open, and a wave of raised voices immediately assaulted her ears. It drew her attention over to the grand horseshoe of the receptionist desk opposite the entrance. A mote of relief settled her nerves when she spotted Sasha, arguing with the clerk. As she advanced, she swept her eyes across the lobby space, taking in the expanse of white and black marble. Red carpeting covered the flooring leading to reception. The desk, black with red accents at its borders, was installed between two sets of double doors leading further inside the Atlas hive. Next to those double doors, and at the lobby’s far corners, were twin fountains comprised of terraced pools that captured water cascading down from the previous. The present commotion ruined their calming properties.

“ _Unavailable?_ Listen, I know he’s here. His jet is outside. You get on the phone and tell him my name. We’ll just see who’s unavailable.” Sasha slapped her palms down on the desk in emphasis.

Cool as a cucumber, the clerk bowed his head. “His strict instructions were for him to have no visitors, miss. If you would like to have a seat and wait, you may. Can I perhaps offer you something to drink?” The receptionist there gestured to a line of guest seating flush against the wall to his left.

“Just how long will he be?”

“That is not for me to say. He has his whole evening blocked off. I could also fetch you a magazine?” the receptionist said.

“Unacceptable!”

“Sasha,” Fiona interjected.

Sasha spun around, eyes wide with anger as she scanned Fiona. “Shit. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Come on. Let’s just go home,” Fiona said.

“No,” Sasha turned back to the receptionist. “I know you have a call button behind there. Why can’t you just push it and let him know?”

“I’m deeply sorry. Please refrain from shouting, or I shall have security escort you out.”

“Let’s go,” Fiona said, touching Sasha’s shoulder. The latter quivered.

She blurted, “Forget this. I’ll be saying something to your boss about this, this unprofessionalism!” She spun on her heel.

“That’s not very nice. Excuse us,” Fiona addressed the last sentence to the clerk. She heaved a sigh of relief when Sasha retreated, reluctantly following Fiona’s pull toward the exit.

Sasha dragged her feet. “You know what else is not nice? Being _frozen out_ without any warning nor explanation. What the hell is going on?”

“Sasha,” Fiona started. “We need to have a chat once we get back.”

She lurched when Sasha halted. The latter said, “Why? What do you know?”

“I’ll explain at home.”

“No. You tell me. Right here and now.”

“Sasha-,”

“You’ve got guilt written all over your face.”

Fiona reeled. Keeping her voice low, “We’ll talk about it, okay? Just work with me here. Please.”

“I’m not budging,” Sasha declared, crossing her arms.

“Fine. You want to know why I’m guilty? It’s because I kissed him, Sasha. The night of his grand opening. There. Can we go home now?”

Sasha blanched, her eyes wide. Finally, with her voice meek, she said, “How…?”

“While you were away that night, he invited me to the party. Look,” Fiona reached up and plucked the ECHO device from her ear. Showing it to Sasha, “He gave me this after you rescued me. For emergencies only at first.”

“I can’t believe this,” Sasha breathed, her voice cracking.

“Excuse me? Miss?”

Fiona slipped the ECHO piece into her pocket as both of them glanced over their shoulder to the reception desk.

The clerk waved them over. “He will see you now. Both of you.”

“What?” Sasha said.

“He says, and I quote, ‘Let’s just get this over with’. I will escort you to Garden Block C.”

Sasha started, “How did he…?”

Fiona’s eyes floated up to a pair of black orbs on the ceiling behind the desk. Cameras.

“Oh.” Sasha said, following her gaze. “Of course.”

The clerk gestured for them to follow behind as he glided through one of the double doors. They passed through into a cold hallway, the click-clack of their heels echoing through the empty space. They otherwise proceeded in total silence, and Fiona looked to the side as she walked. She was unable to bring herself to check on Sasha, believing it would worsen the intense nausea she felt.  
  
The occasional suit and lab coat passed them by, each taking a nervous gander at the uncivilized Pandorans traveling in their midst. They rounded a few corners until the clerk stopped at an elevator door. The elevator and its shaft were housed in clear glass, offering a perfect view of the gardens above the treetops. The canopy swallowed up the lift as it descended, and Fiona caught a glimpse of the various glass enclosures housing more dangerous floral specimens. The lift touched the ground with a halt, and with an outstretched palm, the clerk gestured them out.

“This way. Pardon me, I must return to my station. Please follow the path, ladies.”

“Here we go,” Sasha said, stepping out onto the cobblestones leading from the elevator. To the clerk, she said, “Sorry about what I said earlier.”

“All forgotten, Miss,” the clerk said. Once Fiona cleared the threshold, the doors swished shut and the lift slid back up its glass tube. Sasha pushed ahead along the paved route, delineated by more track lighting. Overhead lamps also marked curves in the road. It would be a pleasant night for a stroll if not for the sharp tap-tapping of bloodthirsty plant life against their cages, wracking her already twitchy nerves.

The path twisted and rounded until the long grass and hedges seemed to part, revealing a circular plaza awash in soft lamplight. Fiona squinted, seeing a tall shadow at the plaza’s center. It stood next to a single, luminescent palm. Its trunk sprouted odd, greenish tubers, dotted with ghostly purple flowers. His back was turned to them, but she recognized the dark orange waves of his hair.

“Oh my gosh. You saved it!” Sasha said, covering her mouth. Her hand fell as her eyes narrowed. “Even though those things tried to kill us, remember?”

“No need to worry,” Rhys said, plucking off a flower from the trunk. “I took care of that.” He kept his head bowed as he turned toward them. He twirled the plant in his fingers as he approached. He glanced up and about. “See? No more floating blobs of death.”

“I thought you said you were busy,” Fiona said, crossing her arms. She regretted not choosing her words more carefully when Sasha rotated toward her.

“How do you-?”

With a grim chuckle, he said, “Right. To be fair, I have been busy. Just not _that_ busy.” To Sasha, “I’m sorry.”

Sasha’s face fell, contorted with confusion. “Enough. Tell me exactly what you mean.”

He continued to turn the flower between his fingers. “I needed some time. Alone. And I didn’t know how to ask. But,” he briefly glanced up to Fiona. “I think maybe I’ll just try the truth.” At that, he hung his head, breathing, “I’m such an asshole.”

“Good start,” Sasha said.

“Yeah. I know. But I honestly believed I could make it work.” Rhys finished closing the distance. He lifted the flower and held it up for her. “I know you’re not. You’re brilliant, passionate, and beautiful.” His shoulders slumped.

“Great,” Sasha said. “You know what? I’m not stupid. Fiona told me all about what’s been going on between you,” Tears began to roll down her cheek.

Rhys turned to Fiona. “You have?”

Fiona cleared her throat. “Yeah. I came clean.” She fished the ECHO device from her pocket at held it up.

“Ah.” Returning to Sasha, he said, “Then you know I don’t deserve you.”

Sasha slapped the flower away. “It’s not you, it’s me, right? Spare me.”

“Sasha,” Fiona admonished.

“Don’t. Just _don’t_ ,” Sasha said, pulling back from Rhys. Her fiery aura seemed to blaze in air all around them. She waved her hand toward Fiona, saying, “If you weren’t so goddamn wishy-washy, this wouldn’t have happened. If you even _knew_ what the hell it is you wanted, this wouldn’t hurt so much! I could figure out where I stand and just...make do!”

“I _do_ know what I want,” Fiona declared, silencing her sister instantly. Rhys also froze, and she held their rapt attention. She trembled when she said, “That’s what I was about to get to in the lobby. This is what I wanted to tell you at home, yet here we are.” After a pause to steady herself, she continued, “I have been unfair. To both of you. Saying one thing, doing another.” She picked up the discarded flower. “My pride wanted me to keep going it alone. In the back of my mind, I always prepared for it,” She stepped forward, her lip quivering. “And my heart, Sasha, wanted you to be happy. It always wants for you to be happy. Even if he was as coordinated, dumb, and dense as a sack of hammers.”

“Hey.” Rhys frowned.

But the frown melted when she turned and held it out to Rhys. Capturing his eyes, she said, “Even though I loved him, too.”

His adam’s apple bobbed. “Really?” he said, almost wheezing. He took a step forward, reaching out his left hand. It shook as he received the flower from her.

“After all we’ve been through? Even if you weren’t a big shot, there’s no one else I’d want in my corner. You annoy the shit out of me sometimes, but there’s no one I’d rather share the spoils with. I was so pissed when you came back after it had all gone to hell. But also relieved. Like everything was going to be alright.”

“I-,” Rhys said. He looked over to Sasha, and Fiona followed. The latter sighed, yet Fiona thought she spied a shallow smirk.

“I hate it so much that I was right. From the very beginning,” Sasha said, twirling in an aboutface. “Just go ahead and kiss her.”

For the second time, the flower tumbled to the ground. Rhys dropped it, freeing his left hand to cup Fiona’s cheek and guide her lips to his. For the second time, a rush of emotion surged through her, clouding her head with bliss. Chaste as the kiss was, she was breathless when they parted.

“Sasha,” Rhys began, curling his arm around Fiona’s shoulder.

“This sucks so much,” Sasha replied, flicking away tears from her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Sasha. For being stubborn. For hurting you,” Fiona said, her gaze falling to the ground where the flower lay.

Suddenly, Sasha spun around. Though her smile was pained, she said, “You know something, sis? I want you to be happy, too. Ever thought of that?” To Rhys, “And I guess you, too.”

“Gee, thanks,” he said.

“You’re still an asshole. Just to be clear.”

“Can I make it up to you?”

“Just make sure you keep her safe and happy.”

“Pretty sure at least one of you will murder me if I don’t.”

Sasha nodded. “Very good. And if you happen to have any associates who aren’t evil, insufferable jerks, you will drop me a line.”

“Easy. I’ll send you some business cards.”

“Excellent. And lastly, your goons like the ones out front will never again hassle me for my weapons.”

Fiona crossed her arms, saying, “Yeah. Me, too.”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. Consider it done.”

Sasha sniffled, but lifted her chin. “Then Rhys my dear, I hereby absolve you of any and all obligations related to our dating arrangement.”

Rhys bowed. “You truly are the picture of grace, my lady.”

At that, she wiped her eyes, but the smile remained. “Uh-uh. I don’t have to take your flattery anymore. Good luck with this one, sis.”

Fiona extracted herself from under Rhys’ arm, but only to slip her hand in his. She said, “Are we done?”

“Yeah. I’m ready to go home,” Sasha said, her shoulders drooping. They headed back toward the path. She then said, “You know, even after all the renovation, it’s still creepy as hell out here.”

“A-freaking-men,” Fiona said.

“What? You don’t like Audrey over there? And Seymour?” Rhys said, pointing them out as they strolled.

“You _named_ them?”

Rhys grinned. “All one hundred and twenty-four of them. I love them like they’re like my own children, Fi.”

Sasha snorted. “Like I said, sis. Good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cool? Stupid? Let me know what you think!


End file.
